


Never

by poonman25



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poonman25/pseuds/poonman25
Summary: pwp. 微短篇。非交往前提的Malleus 與Leona打架打上床。
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Never

沒有人知道為甚麼會變成這樣。  
Leona和Malleus 本人都無法解釋，是甚麼讓他們從床下打到床上，由衣冠楚楚變成衣衫不整。

Diasomnia寮長房內燈光昏暗，漆黑的四壁內搖曳着詭異綠光。Leona側頭迴避Malleus 同樣閃着綠意的眸，露出獠牙，一口咬住Malleus 右肩。

絲質床單傳來悉率的摩擦聲，Malleus 用塗黑的指尖死死按住Leona 伸來的利爪，另一手在他衣襬下露出的腹肌上游移。

薄汗的味道與獸類的氣息湧向大貓鼻尖，教他不爽地皺了皺鼻頭，然後用力掙開Malleus 的手，狠狠在他背上劃了一道血痕。

Leona從來沒有喜歡過Malleus 的味道。身為野獸的他自相見一刻便清楚知道，這個西裝革履紳士做派的傢伙骨子裏無疑與自己同屬猛獸。而善於偽裝的肉食動物，當然比毫不掩飾地暴露侵略本能的Leona危險得多。

——好像此時此刻，無論Leona再想否認，但他確實被這個看似纖細，手無縛雞之力的混帳輕鬆壓在身下，絲毫無力還擊。

「真是愛虛張聲勢的小貓。」Malleus 說，豔麗的臉上一派愉悅神色，勾起的薄唇間露出兩顆尖銳的獠牙。

「混帳蜥蜴⋯⋯！」Leona狠瞪Malleus ，低聲咒罵，喉嚨深處摩擦出獸類的吼聲。

然而，茨之谷未來的王者顯然比再努力也撈不上王位的第二王子富於一份泰然與從容。Malleus 雙眼一瞇，神情一轉，剎那間放出的殺意已讓Leona本能地嚇得豎起汗毛。

這時，Malleus 忽然咧嘴，大張的口迅速撲向Leona頸旁的動脈。霎時間，Leona頭皮發麻，戰慄自脊柱陡然升起。像草食一般出現屈辱的僵直反應後，疼痛並未如期而至。襲向頸畔的，僅僅是Malleus 溫熱得噁心的舔舐與輕吻。

「哼哼。」嘲諷的低笑傳入Leona耳中，教他臉上充血，怒火伴隨方才的屈辱猛地升起。

然後，一切化作喘息、嘶咬和雙向的利爪。彼此的殺意在陰差陽錯之下，悉數變成床𠂔間的抵死纏綿。

被進入那刻Leona腦子嗡嗡作響，幾乎已分不清自己和Malleus 是在做愛還是打架——或者兩者皆然，但那又有甚麼要緊呢？

在進入Leona體內之後，從方才起便粗暴不已的Malleus 突然放輕了手腳，但這無疑無助於澆熄Leona的怒意。

Malleus 溫柔的動作儼如對嘴邊獵物最後的慈悲，甚至因為那種虛偽的憐憫而顯得格外傲慢惱人。Leona 的憤怒無處宣洩，千言萬語化成了Malleus 身上的血痕和齒印，最終從尖牙間磨成一句話：「要做就猛點，別磨磨蹭蹭。」

言猶在耳，Leona 雙腿便被Malleus 架到腰上，甬道間的肉柱重重擊入深處。Leona咬不住的嘴唇吐露喘息，但這又有甚麼所謂呢？Malleus 的低吟並不比他的輕。

激烈的情事不知持續了多久，慾望宣洩殆盡以後，Malleus 壓在Leona身上，兩張近在咫尺的臉繼續交換吐息。

碧綠色眼眸對上妖精的尖瞳，然後，Malleus 眼簾低垂，Leona知道，他在看自己的嘴唇。

這時，Leona用力把Malleus 推開。他當然沒甚麼餘力了，但要推開這個蜥蜴混帳還是綽綽有餘。他說：「射完就快滾。」

回應Leona的只有沉默，還有Malleus 側過身躺在床上的微響。Leona閉上眼休息，一時不屑地勾起嘴角。

開甚麼玩笑，他想吻我？

這真是荒謬絕頂的想法。

Leona Kingscholar 和Malleus Draconia，夕燒草原的第二王子與茨之谷將來的帝王。他們可以爭執，可以打架，可以釋放獸性拼死雙搏，退一萬步來說也可以做愛。

但他們永遠不可能接吻。

——永遠。


End file.
